


Lost and Found

by IloveHajishun111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brainwashing, Byleth is confused, Dimitri is mentally unstable, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst I guess, M/M, Manipulation, OOC, Post-Time Skip, happy ending eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveHajishun111/pseuds/IloveHajishun111
Summary: What if the one who found Byleth floating in the river was the Imperial soldiers and they took him to Edelgard? The Andrestian Emperor had plan for her former professor, a plan that almost successfully made him stay by her side if not for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my contribution for Dimileth. As you can see, my specialty is angst *Wink wink* Enjoy!

"He's awake, Your Majesty"

_ Urg...my head hurts. _

That was the first thing he felt upon opening his eyes, the dim light from the candles was enough to blind him, making him whim softly.

"Professor."

A female voice, familiar yet at the same time not familiar at all, called to him. He whipped his head to the side to look at the source of that voice.

Standing beside his bed was a young woman, cladding in a red sturdy amour, her hair was a unique silver color with two buns tight them together by two dragon horns, her eyes were a shade of light purple, calm and beautiful but deep inside held a strong determination that no one could sway. 

Despite how striking and mesmerizing she was, her presence sent a chill down his spine and made the nerves in his body reacted alarmingly.

_ I have to get away from her. _ His instinct told him that as he surged up and scooped himself away from the woman until his back hit the bed headboard.

"Professor, don't you recognize me? I'm Edelgard, your dearest student." The woman spoke, lowering herself to the floor and knelt in front of him, her voice earnest and eyes wet, "I've been looking for you for a long time, Professor, and at last, you come back to me."

"Edelgard?...my student?" He asked, confusingly.

"I see that your body hasn't fully recovered from the injuries yet." Edelgard smiled sadly, "My soldiers found you floating in the river near the Garreg Mach Monastery a month ago and took you in. Our healers have tried their best to recover most of your injuries but it seems your head is just too gravely damage, they said that you wouldn't remember anything when you woke up. So let me introduce myself properly this time. My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, I am the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and you, Professor, your name is Byleth and you're our Professor ever since we entered the Monastery. "

He regarded the young woman in a profound silence, taking in all the information she threw at him all at once, she didn't look like she was lying but still, something was off.

"Professor, do you remember him." Edelgard signaled to a man behind her, who Byleth only noticed until now since he seemed to blend in the background. The man, dressed in all black and his black-haired also covered half his face, came forward and bowed in front of him.

"This is Hubert, he's also one of your students, along with Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Caspar, Dorothea, Linhardt, and Petra. We eight are from the Black Eagle, the house that you chose when you were assigned as the Professor at the Monastery."

Byleth frowned a little, his temples throbbing at the sound those mention names.

Ferdinand, Caspar, Bernadetta...

Images of an auburn-haired young man smiling while sipping tea with him; a cheerful light blue-haired boy asking him to chase the bad guy; a shy girl with purple hair always hiding in her room...all suddenly flooded into his head at once, causing him to groan in pain.

And among all those memories, he saw Edelgard and Hubert, sitting in the same classroom as the others, listening to his seminar and lectures.

"Edelgard...isn't it? I saw you in my memory." Byleth mumbled a while later after he organized the chaotic flows of his newly reemerged memories and tried to make sense of his situation, "What happened to me?"

"You went missing when we tried to overthrow the Church of Seiros five years ago," Edelgard said as she inched closer to him and took hold of his hand. Byleth flinched at first but as soon as he felt the warmth of her cheek of the back of his hand along with her tears dripping on his skin, he let her do as she pleased, "I have been searching for you for so long, my dear Professor. Thank you for coming back to me."

Byleth silently observed his former student, speechlessly. Her earnest words and warm tears should have aroused some emotions within him but so far all he could feel was a nagging voice at the back of his head telling him to get away from her as soon as possible.

\--

"Your Majesty, It looks like the spell works well. He seems to believe everything you said." Hubert whispered to his emperor once they stepped out of the hidden room where Byleth fell asleep, deep inside The Impregnable Fortress.

"It appears so." The Emperor replied to her most loyal follower, her face had turned back to her usual stoic, cold demeanor as they walked along the dimly lit hallway, "But making him believes us is not enough, he has to trust me and devote himself to me. With the Professor's power, I can eliminate those who oppose me and achieve my goal faster."

"Your Majesty, that will take some time. For now, the Forgotten spell only manages to erase the memories of the Blue Lions from his mind but it's not permanent. The spell has to take at least a year to completely wipe out all of those memories rooted deep inside his head." Hubert explained, he knew full well why her majesty was so impatient.

"We don't have that much time." The Adrestian ruler snapped and paused in her tracks, one hand rested under her chin as she lost herself in thought, "I suppose it can't be helped. I want the Professor to be at my side for as long as I live but as of right now, we make use of his temporary trust in us and have him eliminated that one obstacle that has been in my way for too long."

"Your Majesty, you don't mean..." Hubert asked in surprise.

"Yes, Hubert. Dimitri." Edelgard sneered, a cruel smirk curved at the corner of her lips, "That man has lived far too long for my liking and none of my finest soldiers I sent to kill him came back alive. He needs to be eliminated and who else can accomplish that mission better than his beloved professor."

"That is a brilliant idea, Your Majesty." Hubert praised with a rare smile on his face. As always, her majesty never disappointed him.

"Get the mages ready. Strengthen the spell on the Professor before sending him out. And you, Hubert, you will oversee the whole campaign. If something happens, teleport the Professor back at once. We can't afford to lose such an invaluable pawn. For now, I'll have to come back to the Empire to deal with some intolerant fools." Edelgard gave the order and continued walking away.

Before she activated the switch on the teleport, she murmured, more to herself than to her trusted vassal, "If I remember correctly, the Blue Lions will have their 5 year anniversary at the Monastery soon. Let them gather in one place and kill them all at once."

\--

Byleth spent most of his following days bedridden with only the books Hubert gave him to entertain himself. His body was still weak but it was recovering quickly. By the 4th day, he was able to stand up on his own and by the 5th, he could hold his sword again.

He heard most of his life story up to five years ago from Hubert, from who his father was and how he died, to the conflict between the Empire and the Church of Seiros; how he pledged his loyalty to Edelgard and agreed to help her to achieve her goal.

Up to this point, Byleth had no choice but to believe what he'd been told, not that he had anyone else to confirm the credibility of Hubert’s story. Even so, there was a tiny part of him, deep inside, still longed for something, or someone, and he knew full well that person was not here.

The voice in his mind kept nagging and yelling at him but no matter how hard he tried, he could never understand what it was saying, like there was a thick wall between his conscious and 'the voice' preventing him from communicating with it.

It told him to run, but he didn't know why. It told him to remember but he did remember, about Edelgard and the Black Eagle, who else could be missing from his memories?

One day, when he was practicing with his sword, as a routine to build up his muscles, he asked Hubert where the other students from Black Eagle and the answer he received was most of them had been dead or gone missing.

It took him a while to regain his composure before he dared to ask Hubert the reason for their death.

Hubert sighed sadly, an emotion he didn't know this student of his could show, "They're all killed by the One-eyed Demon."

"One-eyed Demon?" He repeated the word. 

Hubert shook his head and said with a long defeated sigh, "Yes, people said he's a mad man who kills every Imperial within sight, no matter men or women or if they're just a mere child. This man kills them without mercy. We've sent soldiers to take him down but no one has returned alive. He slaughters them all."

Then, out of nowhere, Hubert knelt before him and begged in a solemn tone, "Professor, I have a favor to ask. Please help us take down this man and revenge for the death of the Black Eagle students. Even though her majesty doesn't show it but I know she's deeply hurt by their death."

"...Fine. Lead me to him." Byleth eventually said and tightened his hold on the Sword of the Creator.

\--

“We’re finally here, Professor.”

Byleth stared in awe at the giant structures slowly revealing itself in front of him, enormous, spiritual and ethereal, that was the impression this place gave him. He couldn’t tell if the building was served as one giant cathedral or a stronghold by the size of it. One could spot the pointed tops of it from miles away, though some parts of the roofs had been greatly damaged, the structure still stood strong amidst the mountain, like the sanctuary for the weary pilgrims.

TheGarreg Mach Monastery, where he had spent almost one year of his life teaching before he went missing.

Memories flooded his mind upon seeing the familiar scenery. He remembered how Jeralt, his father, leading him through the huge gate where he met the archbishop Rhea for the first time; how he ran all over the place trying to charm the students of other houses; how he gave lectures to his endearing students…

_ Professor. _

“!”

A flash of image suddenly pierced through his mind, the brain-spitting pain nearly made him almost stumble to the ground if not for Hubert quickly grabbed hold of him.

“Professor, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Byleth replied, steadied himself before continue walking ahead.

Just for a split second, the image he saw was of a classroom filled with smiling cheerful students, but none of those students were from the Black Eagle house.

And…

Among those unfamiliar faces, there was one student who called him ‘Professor’ with the utmost gentleness that made his unbeatable heart came alive.

_ But…who is it? _

—

Byleth came to a stop in front of the entrance, or what was left of an entrance, where he took in the dreaded scenery around him. Lying around the threshold were not only the debris of the falling ceilings and walls but also scattered with countless corpses, some of them were not fully decomposed yet, the smell of rotten flesh penetrated the air, making the already deserted place looked like hell itself.

Byleth resumed his walk. He was surprised to find himself strolling through the enormous place with ease, there were some traps along the way but disarming them was eating a cake for a mercenary like him. 

And there it was, the place that reeked of blood the most, the Goddess Tower, where he could sense a strong aura from within, a deadly, brutal aura of a beast. 

He must be in there, the One-eyed Demon that killed his former students.

"Hubert, you wait here." Byleth gave his order and started ascending the stairs.

"But Professor, you can't go alone. That man is dangerous..." Hubert opposed but seeing the look on the Professor's face, he faltered, "Be careful, then. The Emperor won't forgive me if anything happens to you."

He nodded and continued in his track, sword in hand.

The path leading to the building was nothing sort of pleasure, the stairs were stained with dry blood from the corpses lying all over the place. They all died a brutal death, cracked limbs and distorted torsos, probably caused by someone with a brute force, and their expression... like the last thing they saw before life left them was death himself.

Byleth climbed up the last step, his eyes quickly scanned the dark place and...here he was. Hiding in the shadow and seeming dissolved himself into the darkness was the beast, the fearsome One-eyed Demon.

The man must spot his presence too as he slowly looked up from where he sat, the lance he was holding still dripping with the blood he spilled. Then, the beast flinched when he got a clearer look of the newcomer.

For some unknown reasons, Byleth's heart seemed like it was beating in his chest at the sight of the man, a longing and aching feeling flooded through, making his body to move on its own. He suddenly wanted to get near the man, to take a better look at him but he didn't know why.

_ Why does this man make me feel familiar? _

Then he saw it, the face of the beast, nothing more than a young man with unkempt blond hair, one eye was covered with a black eye patch, probably from an injury, the other stared at him from the moment he started walking from the shadow toward the bright light penetrating through the open window.

Byleth also observed the man, taking in his handsome and wild features, feeling like he had known this man for all his life but no matter how hard to try, he couldn't find any information of the man in his memory.

"I should have known..." The man started talking, his voice hoarse and melancholy, "that one day you would be haunting me as well."

Though confusing, the man's words made Byleth's heart heavy with strange guilt in his stomach. Somehow, he didn't feel scared of this man nor want to hurt him, somehow, deep inside, he sensed an urge to reach out to the man and lead him out of the darkness, but still, he had to confirm what Hubert told him was true.

"Are you the one who killed all the Imperial soldiers here?" Byleth asked, still keeping a safe distance from the man.

"What kind of question is that, Professor?" The beast suddenly snarled, surging up from the floor and gave him a deadly glare, "Of course I have to kill them. I have to kill every last one of them! And I won't stop there... I swore to you, did I. I will kill that woman with my own two hands...so do not look upon me with scorn in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" The quick change of attitude made Byleth raised his sword, ready to counter any attack directed at him.

"That sword..." Upon seeing the sword in his hands, the man faltered, his voice tremble, "I can't be...The Sword of the Creator... only _ he _ can wield it..."

Byleth stood his ground, watching the one-eyed man walked toward him and then stopped in his tracks, his expression changed from surprise and slightly...happy (?) back to the grim, bloodthirsty beast, "So you're alive after all, huh? But why are you pointing your sword at me, Professor?"

"Answer me first. Are you the one who killed all the soldiers Edelgard sent and also my students?" Byleth asked again, compressing the strange feelings for the man down to the bottom of his heart, clearly, this man had lost his mind.

What happened next was too fast for his mind to comprehend, by the next few seconds, Byleth felt a strong force coming at him, he quickly dodged it before it made contact with his torso.

"Why, Professor? Why does that name come out of your mouth? Why do you suddenly be on her side?"

The One-eyed demon screamed and stroke for the new attack, but this time, Byleth stopped it just in time with his sword. He took a few quick seconds to look at the young man and saw nothing but hatred and killing intent in that icy blue eye.

"Who are you? Why do you also call me 'Professor'?" Byleth asked once he got the man's attention again.

The man's remaining eyes wide open at his question and his action suddenly slowed down. Byleth took this chance to parry the attack, causing his attacker to step back a few feet away.

"How dare you?" After regaining his balance, the beast lunged himself toward him again.

" How dare you disappear for five years and then come back asking me that question?" With each word left his mouth, the man strengthened his swing at him and Byleth found himself struggling to block the attacks.

"Do you know what happened after you left? My own country wanted to execute me. Dedue died for me. Where are you all that time, Professor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm Not Your Professor!" Byleth said those words and focus his strength for one final strike as he swung his sword at the man's weapon, successfully making the lance flying into the air and fall to the ground with a loud clang. The man did have an extraordinary super strength but all he used was brute force, nothing a skilled mercenary like him couldn't handle.

Byleth then had the tip of his sword pointing at the man's throat, "Stop moving if you value your life."

The beast-man lowered himself to kneel on the ground and let out a broken laugh, "That filthy woman taught you well. You even mastered his skills...I know it...The Professor I know is long dead, you are nothing but an impostor who wears his face...So this is the end of me then...but tell her this, even if I die here, my soul will haunt her till the day she dies!"

Byleth couldn't see his expression but those solemn words made him frown and his heart ached, the hand he was pointing at the man trembled.

He could see why this man was the threat to Edelgard, he needed to eliminate him for her and also got his revenge for his dead students.

Byleth raised the Sword of the Creator above his head, ready to make the final blow to end the man's life.

"I'm glad..." The man suddenly said, looking up to stare into his eyes, "Even though you're just an impostor...but the last image I see before I die is of him..."

His sword got lower and lower.

"My Professor..."

Just a few inches and he'd be done with it.

"My beloved...Byleth..."

_ STOP!!!!! _

**\--**

"AHHHHH!!!"

Dimitri was waiting for death to take him, away from this life, away from all the voices that haunted him ever since. To die by the hand of someone who had the face of his beloved Professor.

But death never came.

That sword stopped just a few inches from spitting his head into half, and in the next few seconds, the impostor stepped back a few steps and yanked his hair out, screaming like he was in great pain.

Dimitri stared in confusion at the impostor's behavior, he should have gone to pick up his lanced and used this chance to finish off the Imperial spy but he flinched, frozen in his tracks once the impostor spoke again.

"Dimitri! I..." The impostor said his name and looked at him with a desperate look in his eyes before suddenly losing consciousness and falling backward.

Dimitri's body moved on its own and inched forward, wanting to catch that figure but someone already did it before him.

"!"

"How troublesome." The newcomer suddenly appeared out of nowhere was none other than Hubert, Edelgard's vassal, "It looks like the spell needs some work. I thought he would have finished you off already."

"Hubert!" Dimitri howled out and quickly retrieved his lance on the ground.

"Calm now, Beast Prince. I only came to escort the Professor back or the Emperor will have my head. Fufufu." 

"What? That man is really...the Professor?" Dimitri mumbled, eyes wide open in disbelief, his mind cleared for the first time to digest what had just happened. And with all the remaining strength left in him, he lunged at full speed toward the Emperor's vassal, aiming at the man's head, "What have you done to him, you filthy dog? Give him back to me!"

"Just a little trick to have him forget you and your lousy bunch. You won't be this lucky once we meet again. We'll get the spell to work and have him kill you for real."

With that said, Hubert disappeared along with the unconscious Byleth, right before the tips of Dimitri's lance made contact with his neck.

"EDELGARD, YOU WICKED WENCH! GIVE THE PROFESSOR BACK TO ME!!! YOU ALREADY STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO STEAL HIM TOO??!!!"

By the time the other Blue Lions arrived for their 5 year anniversary, they found a delusional Dimitri stabbing repeatedly at the wall, making even more debris falling to the ground, and talking to himself, "I won't allow it! He's mine! Mine! I will not let you have him!"


	2. Chapter 2

_ The night was lively at the Garreg Mach Monastery where the students enjoyed themselves at the Ball held by the archbishop and the Church of Seiros. Among them, two figures decided to sneak away from the commotion and hide themselves in the shadow The Goddess Tower, where legend said your wish would be granted by the Goddess herself. _

_ "Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever. What do you think?" The young prince blurted out his true feelings in that impulsive moment, tonight was a rare time he had his professor all to himself. _

_ His professor stared at him in silence and tilted his head to a side in confusion. That was when he realized the weight of the words he just said. _

_ 'I wish that we'll be together forever.' _

_ "Haha! Well now, Professor! You must admit I've improved in the art of joke-telling." The prince lied as an attempt to save himself from embarrassment. _

_ "It didn't sound like a joke." His professor eventually said, still regarded him with an unreadable look in his eyes, making the young heir of Faerghus blushed feverishly. _

_ "I'm sorry...I guessed that was rather thoughtless of me." The Prince apologized and turned his head away from his professor's intense gaze. _

_ "No, it isn't." the older man said, his words were almost a whisper but still loud enough to make the prince turned back to face him with a surprised look. _

_ "No need to apologize, Dimitri." With that said, the professor stepped forward, closing the distance between him and his student. He reached out one hand to caress the young prince's cheek while the other gently took hold of his hand, "Because I feel the same way. I wish to never leave your side too, my dear Dimitri." _

"Um..." Dimitri stirred and slowly woke up from that pleasant dream, the reality hit him hard as he groaned in frustration.

_ That's right. It's all but a dream. _

"Professor...I will make you keep your promise, no matter what."

The solemn whisper soon disappeared along with the sound of the wind but the determination in the fell prince's eyes burned brighter than any star in the night sky.

\--

"Hey, Boar Prince. Might tell us where you're going?" 

Dimitri stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at the source of that annoying voice, Felix, along with his fellow Blue Lions, Rodrigue and Gilbert, all looked at him with concern on their faces.

"To find that blasted wench and get back what's mine." He replied in a low and dangerous voice, his hand tightened on the lance he was holding.

"And how are you gonna do that? You heard my old man. The professor is being imprisoned at the Impregnable Fortress and you want to head in there alone? Fine, if you want to die that bad then go ahead." Felix said in his sarcastic tone, which earned him a glare from his father.

"Your Highness, please ignore Felix's words." Rodrigue said after scolding his son, "But do consider the possibility that going there alone would do you no good. I know you're worried about the professor, we all do, but Faerghus needs you too."

"I DO NOT CARE!" Dimitri yelled and said through gritted teeth, "I'm not their prince anymore. For 5 years, I live only to get revenge for the dead and now...I live for him. So do not stop me or I'll strike you down if you get in my way."

"Your Highness..."

"Save your breath, Father." Felix sneered, folding his arms on his chest, "The only one who can tame the Boar is not on our side anymore. Let him have his death wish."

"Your High...Dimitri." Having kept silent all this time, Ingrid raised her voice and stepped a step forward, "As your childhood friend, please listen to me just this one time."

Dimitri's mouth formed a line but he didn't budge from his position, a silent agreement for Ingrid to continue with her proposer, "I know how you feel about the Professor's 'change of heart', we all want to head in there and rescue him but the Impregnable Fortress is...impregnable. You can't storm in there without a plan."

"And your point is?" Dimitri snapped impatiently.

"It seems you forget, Your Highness, we do have an ally within the empire, the one who adores the professor dearly, one who can access to the Fortress with ease and is willing to lend us a hand in this ploy," Ingrid replied with a small smile.

"You don't mean...." Dimitri asked with a frown.

"Yes, Ferdinard von Aegir. We just received his letter saying that he wants to meet us at once."

\--

"It's been a long time! Hope you still recognize me. Well, of course, you do. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the son of Duke Aegir and..." Upon arrival at the meeting location, a border town stood between the Andrestian and Faerghus, they were greeted by a very excited Ferdinand, whose hair had grown longer for the past 5 years.

"I know who you are!" Dimitri cut off impatiently, "Just get to the point and tell us how you can help."

"Well, I see the rumor is correct then. The Prince has turned into a wild beast." Ferdinand shrugged, unflinching by the threat of the taller man.

"Ferdinand," Annette interrupted before the conversation got out of control, "You said in your letter that you can get us into the Fortress, is that true?"

"Ah, that..." Ferdinand let out a sigh, his joyful expression turned into seriousness, "Once I read what Edelgard did to the Professor, I can't sit still anymore. She has strayed too far away from the righteous path and I have a responsibility to stop her. Even though the Emperor topples most of House Aegir's power from the capital but still, Fort Merceus legitimately belongs to my family from ancient times so getting you into it is fairly easy for a true noble like I am."

"Good. Then let's get to it." Dimitri snapped, ready to strike his lance if the man uttered anymore of his nonsense noble talk.

"Not so fast." Ferdinand suddenly said, "Though House Aegir owns the fortress, Edelgard's army has taken over it a few years ago, it is heavily guarded, even if I can sneak you in but there's no guarantee..."

"I'll go, _ alone _." Dimitri said determinately, "Even if I have to pave my path out with blood, I will get him back."

\--

"It's been a long time since I last came here. Nothing's changed it seems. I used to come here to play with my younger siblings when we were little."

Ferdinand exclaimed at the sight of the infamous fortress, it was, as a matter of fact, the masterpiece built by his ancestors after all. 

"Enough with the sob story, hurry up and get me in there." One of the Armored Knights behind him spoke up, he was huge in the Imperial armor, the helm covered most of his face except for a sleep-deprived blue eye which kept staring at the fortress, like he could look through the thick walls and see what he was searching for. The knight's voice was too full of authority for someone of a low-born.

"Alright, alright," Ferdinand whispered to the knight, "Keep that attitude of yours in check, will you? Right now you are but a knight under House Aegir, well, at least until we get professor out of here. So act like it."

The tall soldier reluctantly nodded his head and silently followed the prime minister's son through the giant wooden gate. They strolled through the guards without any trouble.

Once they settle in and have the soldiers informed the person in charge, Ferdinand gave the order to his followers he sat down on the leather couch in one of the guest waiting rooms, "Please, be discreet and don't cause too much of a fuss. I'll deal with Hubert myself, after all, I haven't talked to this 'friend' of mine for quite a while."

\--

The fortress was quiet at night, not many guards were on duty, probably the idiocy assumption that no one could be alive enough to invade this far into the place. Ignorance, but that was a good chance for him to go through with his plan.

Dimitri stomped down the hallway toward the west wing, where Ferdinand's spies informed them about the professor’s whereabouts and by dressing in the damned Imperial armor, no one had suspected him so far.

The quarter where they hid Byleth was a little more guarded than the rest. Based on the information Ferdinand provided, there were two guards patrolled the perimeter and rotated duty every two hours. There used to be another guard standing in front of the professor’s room but it seemed Hubert didn’t want the professor to suspect his semi-imprisonment so the guard had been dismissed.

Dimitri stayed hidden in the shadow until the guards passed by, good thing his Professor had taught him how to stealth from the year at the Academy. Once those useless weaklings turned into a corner, he swiftly left his hiding spot and dashed toward Byleth’s room.

He knocked on the door a few times before his professor opened the door with a confused look on his face, “What can I do for you? I have already finished my dinner and…”

Dimitri didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before he let himself and quickly closed the door behind him with a loud click.

\--

“What are you…?” Byleth swallowed his question when he saw the unfamiliar guard remove his helmet, revealing locks of blond hair tied up in a ponytail and...upon seeing the intruder's face, he flinched and hissed as the pain suddenly overwhelmed in his head, blocking his train of thought.

“You!” He breathed out harshly.

That was the face that had been haunting him in his sleep.

One-eyed Demon!

Words were cut off from him by a hot pair of lips instantly capture his own and a tongue that invaded his cavern to coax out his tongue for a wild, heated dance. The strong smell of blood from the other’s mouth overflowed his senses, making him weak in his knees.

The intruder’s giant form toppled over his slimmer one, and with a few strides, he was pinned against the wall with two large arms tightly wrapped around him, one caressing his cheek and tilting his head up to access his mouth better, the other pulling at his waist.

“Hm…” Byleth couldn’t do anything but to let that tongue ravishing his mouth. Though to his surprise, his body didn’t reject the kiss and even reacted to it, despite the headache that almost suffocated him to death.

Not before long, his body started heating up with how intense the kiss become and how close their bodies pressed against each other. He mindlessly hooked his arms around the other’s neck and let the man deepened the kiss even more.

_ Why do I feel like this? _

He felt like he’d been doing this many times before, kissing and being kissed by this man, being held in those warm arms and being loved…

_ Love _. 

That word sent a strange warmth throughout his body and made his heart come alive.

But still, he needed to know why he had no memory about this man or who had taken them from him.

Byleth bit the other male’s lower lip lightly, not to draw blood, but enough to cause him to let go of his lips.

“What are you doing here?” Byleth muttered hardly while trying to catch his breath.

“To steal you back from that women.” The one-eyed man answered simply, still refused to move an inch away from their current position, the hungry stare in that good eye made Byleth blushed a little.

“What are you talking about?” He asked in a whisper, still unable to tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing icy blue eye.

“Haha…I see that vile woman and her dog did a good job to brainwash you.” The wild man let out a bitter laugh but soon turned in to a dark smirk as he regarded him with a predatory look in his good eye, “But by your reaction to my kiss, I’d say that your body remembers me better than your mind, professor.”

Byleth shivered once he saw the lust and desire flashing in the icy blue eye as the man leaned in closer and licked his lower lip in a seducing manner, “Since we have time. Let me help you to remember, _ my dear Professor _.”

—

“For what do I own this surprised visit, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand flinched a little upon hearing Hubert’s voice but he adjusted himself immediately in fear Hubert could detect anything unusual, from the years knowing the man, Hubert had very keen eyes and sharp observant mind.

“Can’t I come to visit the fortress my family owns , Hubert?” Ferdinand smiled and placed the cup he was drinking down on the table.

“At this late at night?” Hubert came closer and sat on the couch opposite from Ferdinand, eyes never once left the redhead.

“Well, I was traveling in the area and thought maybe I could stop by and rest for the day.” Ferdinand gave the answer he’d prepared beforehand.

“Is that so?” Hubert said and paused a little once he noticed what Ferdinand was drinking, “Isn’t that coffee? I thought you don’t like coffee.”

“I still don’t but since my family just imported a large variety of coffee, I see no harm in trying some myself. Would you like to try one yourself, Hubert? I’ll pour you some.”

“…Fine.” Hubert eventually said and leaned back in his seat.

They stayed silent after that while waiting for Ferdinand to pour the coffee into another new china glassware, both never tear their gazes from each other. Once done, Hubert leisurely took a sip from his cup, his face still expressionless as ever, before asking in his unique lone tone, “Spill it out, Ferdinand. What exactly are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if the first chapter is a little too angst for some of you, my initial idea for this fic is really silly, you know in the next chapter *facepalm*
> 
> PS: I'm still salty that M!Byleth doesn't have a the Goddess Tower scene with Dimitri, very salty >.< I can literally feel my Byleth's broken heart when Dimitri said 'Good bye, Professor' and went back to the party. I was like hey, come back and take your Professor on a date, you coward TT^TT  
PS2: next chapter may have a little non/con...  
PS3: I love Hubert/Ferdinand too so here they are XD  
PS4: I don't know whose the Fort belongs to, so please don't focus on that detail, for the sake of this story. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted non/con

_ Byleth cracked open his eyes to that horrible headache again. He turned his head to the side and tried to figure out where he was. It was his room in the Fort Merceus, only this time Hubert was the one standing at his bedside, Edelgard was nowhere to be seen. Beside him stood a mage unlike any Imperial mages, which half of his face was covered by the shadow of the huge mage hat. _

_ "How are you feeling, Professor?" Hubert asked upon seeing he was awake. _

_ "A little dizzy..." Byleth groaned and sat up, he felt deadbeat but still, he needed to know one important thing, "Hubert, What happened?" _

_ "What did you remember, Professor?" Hubert inquired, emotionless as always, though he noticed the mage behind him jumped a little with that question. _

_ " I remembered going to the Monastery...going up the stairs and the One-eyed demon was there. I remembered crossing blade with him but then everything went black." Byleth answered, the image of a man flashed in his mind, something akin to adoration coiled up inside him, and along with that was guilt and sorrow, but every time he wanted to see the man's face clearly, his head felt like splitting in half. The pain was almost unbearable to him. _

_ "I apologized, Professor." Hubert began, lowering himself to a bow, and said in a regrettable tone, "it's my fault to bring you to the Monastery under your condition. It appeared the One-eyed demon knows dark magic and had used it on you. It's a good thing I came just in time to rescue you away from the Beast's lair." _

_ "....Is that so?" Byleth replied, his instinct told him that Hubert was lying, so did Edelgard. There must be something they were hiding from him, something related to the man at the Academy, something about him, not to mention this insufferable headache he was having then and now. _

_ 'Professor!' _

_ He closed his eyes and decided to let things go. For now, he couldn't do anything but wait, wait until his strength came back, wait for a chance to get out of here, then, he would find out the truth himself. _

_ He nodded his head and uttered a 'thank you' to his former student, trying to sound genuine enough to make Hubert believe that he had fooled him again, and excused himself to lie down on the bed. Hubert took the initial hint and retreated himself out of his room, along with that suspicious mage. _

_ Byleth lied awake that night, forcing himself to regain his memory about the incident at the Academy, he stayed up until he couldn't anymore. Once sleep finally took its toll on him, he faintly remembered saying the man's name on that day, right before the moment the darkness washed over him. _

_ "Di...mi..." _

_ He'd then having that dream over and over again for the next few days, but nothing came up once he woke up in the morning. _

_ Nothing until now. _

"Hm...stop!"

Byleth didn't know why and how, one moment he was being pressed against the wall and in the next, he already lied flat on his bed with his hands tied up above his head, his clothes torn open, scattered on the floor. He couldn't help but moan with every nip and bite from those lips on his bare skin.

That hot pair of lips didn't waste any second to ravish his skin, leaving a trail of bite marks along his neck down to his abdomen and then up to his neck again.

"You always like it when I do this." The bigger male teased as he licked his nape before biting down a spot on his neck, making him moan loudly, "You're so sensitive here."

"No, I'm not...I don't remember it." Byleth mumbled and tore his gaze away from those lustful eyes.

"Hum," The one-eyed man's lips curved into a smirk as he regarded the professor beneath him, "You said that, but your body starts to react to my touch."

With that said, Byleth felt those big hands buckled open his pants, making him shiver a little with the cold air on his manhood.

"We would sneak out to your room at night and do this..." 

"Ah..." He moaned when a hand wrapped around his length and started pumping it slowly. A few moments later, he heard the sound of armor parts fall on the ground and once he realized what happened next, another, bigger and harder cock was rubbing against his, while that skillful hand still stroking him.

"Don't you remember, Professor. You love it when our cocks touch and I love it too. I get to see your face like this until you're climax." 

"Stop that..." Despite his objection, he felt his body arching upward and leaned onto that touch even more.

"You're always a bad liar, Professor." The man sneered, his breath was a little ragged than before despite the teasing in his voice, "Your mouth says that but your body says otherwise." 

"Um..." Byleth lost his voice once that warm hand increased its speed on both of their cocks, pumping them harder and faster, the sensation made him see stars.

"That's it! That's the face I want to see, my beloved Professor. Only I can make you feel this way! Not that wicked bitch or any of your students. Me! Me only!" That so-called demon man groaned like a beast and leaned down to leave more bites on his exposed skin.

"Why do you keep saying I'm your professor...I'm Edelgard's ..." Byleth blurted out those words without thinking. Once he realized what he had just said, the movement on his cock stopped.

He hesitated a little before daring to look up at the man above him, only to see that handsome face distorted into that of a beast, just like that day at the Academy. The look from that icy blue eyes, now full of bloodshot, sent a chill down his spine and caused him to yanked his hands at the rope, wanting to break free from it and run away. But his action only made the bigger male angrier as in the next second, two big hands suddenly strangled his neck, leaving him breathless.

"Why does that name keeps coming from your mouth?" The hands on his neck tightened, "She's been deceiving you! You are not her Professor! You're MINE! You chose Me and the Blue Lions!"

"Stop...please..." Byleth begged, his vision clouded as he tried to breathe in as much as he could.

" You taught me how to fight. You taught me how to love and...you said you love me...you said you never leave me...so why? Why are you on her side?"

He mustered all his remaining strength to look up at the beast man that was trying to choke him to death and flinched when he saw tears were falling down that handsome face, some of the tears dropped onto his face, burning his heart with a painful ache.

At that moment, he realized this man was not a blood crazing beast nor a killer, he was still a human being deep inside. 

"If you still can't remember me, Professor...then I have no choice but to kill you with my own hands! Right now! Right this moment! I won't give you to anyone else!"

He was not completely lost to his own insanity, those tears had proved it, he was just a broken man that needed saving. 

"...After that, I'll find that vile woman and cut off her head!" 

He might be the only one who could save this man from his darkness. 

"I'll use her blood as an offering to the dead! They'll finally leave me alone!"

He wanted to save this man. 

"...And then...with you're gone...I... I'll kill myself too..." 

He had to. 

"...A life without you...I can't bear living it...Byleth..."

Or this throbbing pain in his heart would consume him whole.

_Please don't cry!_

*Knock Knock*

"Professor! Are you alright? We heard some noise inside. Does something happen?"

"!!"

The voice of the guards startled them both to no end. 

Byleth felt the hands around his neck loosen as the man looked at him silently, and no, that was not the look of mercy, it was a look of a beast waiting for its prey to make a wrong choice before completely swallowing it.

This blood thirsty beast was waiting for him to decide whether to yell for help and get the guards and probably him too, killed or lied.

"I'm fine..." He said, voice a little ragged due to being choked just a moment ago, "I just broke something, nothing serious. I took care of it already. You can retrieve for the day."

"But Professor..."

"I said it's fine. You can go. If Hubert scolds you, tell him that's my order." He reassured the guards while keeping his gaze locked with that icy blue eye.

"All right. Sleep tight, Professor."

Once the footstep of the guards was out of reach, the man looked down at him and said through gritted teeth, "Do you know what you just did? You let the only chance to get away from me slip away? "

"I know." Byleth whispered, a smile ghosting in his lips as he reached out his already free hand to caress the cold cheek lightly, making the other stared at him in disbelief, "Please tell me more. What else did I forget...I want to know the reason behind your tears..."

When those hot lips captured his for another passionate kiss, this time, he didn't hesitate to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm always bad at dividing the chapters


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let me make it clear. You come all this way here just to play chess with me?" 

In another, more fancy room of the fortress, Ferdinand ordered the servants to bring out the antique chessboard his family collected and placed it in front of a deadpan Hubert.

"Well, it's been a while." Ferdinand hummed and moved the first piece on the board, a teased smirk on his lips, "Or the humble loyal of the Emperor scares of a little chess?"

"Hum," Hubert let out a sigh and also started to move his piece, the black knight, to seize over Ferdinand's pawn.

They played the game of chess in silence. Once the white king was finally being seized by the black knight, Hubert looked up at the orange-haired noble and said in a harsh tone, "Since I already humor you with this overly effortless chess game, it's time to spit out your intention to come here. You're always a bad liar, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand shrugged and eventually said, his expression turned serious, "I come to prevent Edelgard's ploy. She's already done enough bad deeds for Follan but this time...she hits rock bottom. Imprison the Professor against his will and even erased his memory. That's just plain evil."

"She's Your Emperor, Ferdinand. I will not tolerate that kind of speak from you." Hubert snarled and stood up, fists clenched, "Her Highness does only what’s best for her people." 

"Best for her people?" Ferdinand also stood up from his seat and moved forward to close the distance between them, he raised one hand to grab onto Huber's lapel and yelled, "Do you know how many citizens out there hate her guts, loath her? For the war that she wages on Follan, for the death that she causes? No one wants it and yet they have to endure it."

"You're always so emotional," Hubert calmly said, "Don't forget your position."

"I don't but I can't continue to serve her if she won't listen to reason," Ferdinand frowned, "Like this time, she wouldn't even consult me before doing this to the Professor."

"Her Highness can do what she wants, who are you to stop her? You’re nothing but a mere son of the Prime Minister." Hubert scoffed, "and we do not force the Professor, he does it on his account."

"By brainwashing him?" Ferdinand sneered and tightened his hold on Hubert's lapel.

"I see you're spies are pretty good." Hubert smirked and teased, "even if that is the truth, what can you do about it?"

"You can do as good as erase one person's memory and lie to him but there's one thing you can't control..." Ferdinand shook his head and said in a low tone.

"And what is that?" Hubert taunted, suddenly felt interested in the other's answer.

"Their heart. You can never control their heart." Ferdinand's lips curved into a real smile before clashing their lips together.

—

“…Aren't we supposed to…get out of here?” Byleth mumbled weakly, voice almost unheard of with the condition he was in right now, hand knitting with a bigger one, lips being devoured, blocking all his moans and whimpers from being thrust from behind.

He was glad that the guards were not within reach or else they’d have heard his shameful moans echoing throughout the room.

“I can’t help it…” The taller male increased his speed on his hole and left more bite marks on his neck, “I always wanted to do this to you ever since we met…Don’t you remember, Professor? It was in Remire Village…you saved me from the bandits, along with Claude and...that woman...”

Upon hearing those words, images of three teenagers flashed through his mind - red, blue and yellow, they were all unique in their ways, all hold the future of Follan on their shoulders, but his eyes immediately landed on the blond teen with a blue cape wrapped around his left shoulder. The teen had the same blonde hair as the man devouring him at this moment, but shorter and more organized; he had the same face structure and same heated touch, the only difference was that the boy still had both of his icy blue eyes. 

Byleth loved those eyes, they always lightened up like those of a puppy whenever the boy saw him or when he patted his golden hair. Byleth also loved that blond hair, short and dazzling under the sunlight, making his eyes trail along with every shiny locks.

“Then at the Goddess Tower…I was dumbfounded when I said you loved me too…and...we kissed...” 

His mouth was captured again. This kiss was much more intense than their kiss at the Tower, as he recalled, their first kiss was sweet and innocent and yet awkward, back then they were nothing but a man who knew nothing about love and a young prince who fell head over heels for his professor.

“And our first night together, it felt like a dream came true for me…” Another kiss landed on his lips, stealing his breath away, “Having you under me…begging for me…yelling my name.”

His name…?

That’s right. What is his name?

“Byleth, say my name!” The thrusts got harder and faster, too fast for him to catch up. He felt his whole being was being overwhelmed by this intense lovemaking.

“Say my name! I know you remember it!” Savage lips ravished his mouth again, and by the frantic speed of his thrusting, he knew the other was almost at his climax.

“Ahh! Di…” Byleth moaned louder, a name formed at the tip of his tongue.

“Say it, please! I beg you! Please remember me! Please…” 

He felt hot tears fell on his face again, making his heart coil in his chest. He frantically wiped those tears away and showered the fine-looking face with gentle kisses, “Don’t cry…Don’t cry…Di…mi..”

Once both of them reached their climax together and that name finally slipped out of his mouth, “Dimitri!”

“Dimitri! Dimitri!” Byleth repeated that name over and over again, “That’s right...I remember...Your name is Dimitri!”

_ Dimitri. _

Like a curse had been lifted, memories started to flood into his head like a soaring wave. One after another, memories about this precious student of his, who became someone irreplaceable to him just within one year, deluded his whole being into an ocean of emotions, where his heart burst with forgotten feelings, passion and wants.

He remembered now.

How he was captivated by that golden locks and bright smile the first time they met, the young prince shone like the sun. That was why chose the Blue Lions house in the first place, he wanted to protect that smile. 

Because of Dimitri, he started to discover all the emotions locked deep inside him. He learned how to love and how to receive love, not just for the young prince but for every student in his Blue Lion house.

Out of nowhere, those kids became the reason for him to wake up every morning.

He smiled, for the first time in his twenties something years, and Dimitri said he loved his smile.

He desired the company of others, and most of all, he desired Dimitri.

He wanted to hear Dimitri called him ‘Professor’ every day, to be able to guide him toward a future he deserved.

And he felt scared.

As the days went by, his feeling for the Lion Prince began to grow into something he couldn't describe. It frightened him at first but after a nightlong lecture from the Goddess, he finally accepted that the unusual feeling he had for his student was 'love'.

_ ‘Love’. _

The ‘Ashen Demon’ like himself finally fell in love with someone, his student and a prince no less.

It was forbidden, this love of his, so he intended to hide it, to distance himself from Dimitri, but all his self-indulgent struggle to maintain their teacher-student relationship, all the disguise of his true feelings vanished into thin air the moment Dimitri confessed to him at the Goddess Tower.

_ ‘Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever.’ _

_ ‘I feel the same way.’ _ That was his answer that night.

No more denying, no more lying and hiding. That night, their hearts connected.

Then started many of his first time with the young prince, the new beginning of their relationship.

The first time they exchanged clumsy kisses right after their confessions at the Goddess tower, he felt his heart beat for the first time.

The first time they cuddled together was when he lost his father to the hands of the Flame Emperor's accomplice, he mindlessly wandered to the prince's quarter to seek some comfort and Dimitri immediately dragged him onto his bed and let him weep silently on his chest. 

After that came many intimate nights where they learned about each other's body, each other's weak spots, with soft touching and rubbing, before finally, they made love for the first time in his quarter, the night before the battle with the Empire. He felt belonged and alive.

He never wanted to be apart from Dimitri, not even one second but fate had other plans for them.

Those years he was trapped in darkness, a deep slumber that he was unable to wake up on his own, his heart ached and longed for his lover, urging his body to recover faster, but still, it took him five years to wake up. 

But when he came back, he…

Byleth raised his shaking hand to caress the face he’d forgotten out of his own will, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks, his voice trembling with sorrow and regret, “When did my lion cub become such a handsome man…”

The moment he was pulled into that familiar warm hug and heard his name being chanted over and over again like a sacred prayer, he painfully realized just how much he missed his Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Thank you for all the comments. I'm sorry it took a while, I'm just not too confident in the direction I have in mind for this fic TT^TT


End file.
